


Exclamation Points

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arguing, Emma is a little roll and so is Julian, F/F, Hidden Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Lesbian Relationship, Parabatai Bond, Tiberius is a snitch, Twin Bond, back at you again with another crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: "Dude, you slept with my sister."





	

“So. You’re sleeping with my little sister?” Emma froze at the words and very bravely looked up from her alphabet soup. Julian was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a deadly look on his face. He was clutching onto a seraph blade rather tightly and Emma prayed that she wasn’t about to start throwing blows and getting stabbed by her parabatai. About sleeping with his sister. That would be a rather awkward fight.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m actually dat-”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” Julian shouted causing Emma to jump to her feet. “How long has this been going on? Why did I have to find out from Ty-”

“How does Ty know?”

“Why do you think Ty _doesn’t_ know he and Livia tell each other everything you hack!” Julian said as he began pacing back and forth.

"Well she did promise me she wouldn't tell a soul. Not even Ty."

"Are you new here?"

"I chose to believe my girlfriend. Sue me." Julian scoffed at the word 'girlfriend' and came to a stop placing his hands on his hips.

“I should have been the first person you told! You should have asked me what were you thinking?!”

“Well I was thinking that if I asked you if I could have sex with Livia you would say no.” Emma shouted back. “And I really wanted to have sex with your sister!”

“Of course I would say no she’s my little sister I don’t want you defiling her!” He snapped.

“I would like to think we’re making love.”

“You creep.” Emma shrugged and slipped back into her chair. She knew this was going to happen eventually. Emma had no real intentions of breaking up with Livia and she had no real intentions of going into hiding from her own parabatai but still she was being a tad bit of a coward. Too afraid of _this._ Of making Julian hate her for falling head over heels for Livia.

 _“The longer you wait the more upset he’ll be when he finds out.”_ Livia’s words from the other night rang in her head and apart of Emma wondered if Livia told Ty as a way of telling Julian.

“Well I ban you from ever even talking to Livia again.” Julian declared smashing his hand against the table and bring Emma back into the conversation.

“That’s going to be a bit of a problem.”

“No don’t say that.”

“I kind of think I’m in love with Livvy.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Sorry.” Julian tilted his head back and let and long aggravated sigh.

“Dude, you slept with my sister.” A beat passed between them.

“I might be wrong.” Emma began understanding she shouldn’t say what she was about to say but Julian seemed less upset and well she couldn’t help herself. “But I think she liked it. All ten-”

“I’m going to kill you!” Julian shouted charging his parabatai. Emma jumped out of her chair and dashed forward hurrying out of the kitchen with Julian hot on her heels.

Julian would get over this and come to terms with this and eventually they would be okay. At least Emma certainly hoped so.


End file.
